1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of four-wheel drive (4WD) vehicles have been developed. Among of them, there is known a type of 4WD vehicle in which driving force transferred from a prime mover to drive wheels (e.g., front wheels) is distributed through a torque transferring device (such as a viscous coupling) to free wheels (e.g., rear wheels), as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 63(1988)-306925.